


A girl I knew

by Rosalia (pentamerone)



Series: Autumn marriage won't last long [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Drabble, F/M, Light Angst, Season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentamerone/pseuds/Rosalia
Summary: Tyrion is back at Winterfell, so are his memories.





	A girl I knew

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dziewczyna, którą znałem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491878) by [pentamerone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentamerone/pseuds/pentamerone). 



You look like a girl I knew — 

(but she was Summer and you’re Winter)

— auburn hair, blue eyes. It could be you but these scars inside have turned your face into a mask.

You sound like a girl I knew —

(but she spoke sweet and you’re not hiding behind courtesy)

— melody of voice, strong accent on the tip of a tongue. It could be you but there’s confidence in your tone.

(you were a girl I knew; you were my wife).

You remind me of a girl I knew —

(but she was an innocent child and nothing of that is left in you).

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to correct my mistakes, translating this with keeping 100 words (and failing but nevermind, THREE WORDS ARE NOTHING) was a pain in the... you know.
> 
> 11/11/19  
> As I stated at the end of "I could" I've never shipped Sanrion. If you want to understand why then I've wrote two drabbles about them, check my previous work.


End file.
